


Visit

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [43]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, their friendship is precious, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Otabek comes to visit, but Yuri notices that something is off about his friend.





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Otabek, so I hope that it turned out okay! This is set post-series, with Otabek coming to visit Yuri in Russia. You can view Otabek and Yuri as a couple or just friends, whatever floats your boat. Enjoy!

Yuri is starting to wonder if Otabek even wants to be here. He’d been so excited when to show his friend around his hometown, and Otabek had seemed genuinely interested in seeing the sights of St. Petersburg. But the older skater has been unusually quiet since they set out, only giving monosyllabic responses or grunts when Yuri asks him a question. As the morning drags on, Yuri finds himself saying less and less. What’s the point, if he’s not going to get a reply?

Usually, Otabek is at least a good listener, and he tends to actually open up a a bit when he and Yuri are alone together. Yuri is starting to get irritated by the awkward silence between them. 

After what seems like an eternity of walking with only his thoughts for company, Yuri’s patience finally runs out. Not that he had very much to begin with, but Otabek’s weird behavior has run his limited reserves dry. He huffs with annoyance before turning to face his friend. “Do you even want to be here?”

Otabek seems startled by his sudden outburst, and his head whips around to face Yuri. Yuri notices that the older skater swallows hard before responding with a simple “Yes.”

The one-word answer inflames Yuri’s already-present anger. “Then at least can you act like it?” he snaps, hands balling into fists. He’d been so excited to hang out with his friend today, only for it to go like this. “I feel like I’m talking to myself here!”

“I’m sorry, Yuri,” Otabek begins to apologize, before being cut off by a wet burp. He claps his hand over his mouth. He seems just as startled as Yuri by it.

“Oh!” Yuri exclaims, finally catching on. Otabek looks much paler than normal, and he’s started swallowing convulsively. He feels ridiculous; he’d mistaken Otabek’s illness for indifference. “Do you think you’re going to throw up?” At Otabek’s nod, Yuri immediately whisks the two of them over to a nearby trash can, just in time for the older skater to begin gagging.

As soon as his head is over the trash can, Otabek brings up a wave of vomit, coughing and spitting miserably. Yuri is starting to get worried watching his stoic friend be so sick. Since Otabek has barely eaten today, he doesn’t have very much in his stomach to throw up, but that doesn’t stop him from continuing to dry-heave for another ten minutes while Yuri does his best to help, rubbing his back in an attempt to be soothing. He can feel the heat radiating off Otabek through his shirt.

Finally, the retching stops and Otabek lifts his head and wipes his mouth. “Sorry,” he mumbles, his voice rough from exertion.

“What are you sorry for? It’s not your fault that you’re sick.” Otabek opens his mouth to protest, but Yuri cuts him off. “And you definitely are sick, you’re running a fever. Why didn’t you tell me that you weren’t feeling well?”

“I didn’t want to ruin your day,” Otabek admits. He sounds pretty embarrassed.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Beka,” Yuri scolds him, shaking his head. “Like I want to drag you around the city when you’re not feeling well. Now let’s get you back to my place.”

“But Yuri,” Otabek protests. His resistance is completely ignored.

“Otabek, it’s fine, I live here. What I want to do right now is get you back to my apartment to rest and watch movies. I think I should have some medicine you can take.” Yuri leaves no room for argument.

“Thank you, Yuri,” is all Otabek says, genuinely touched by Yuri’s concern. 

Yuri’s cheeks are a bit pink, but neither of them comment on it. “It’s nothing, really. Now can you make it back, or should I call a cab?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
